Forum:Futuristic Monster Hunter
Ok guys what if MH went futuristic? This is only A CONCEPT!! and I was personally wanting to know what all my fav hunters out there would think. Think of it now guys and girls. What if Mh WENT into the future, what new monsters would there be? would there be more futuristic weapons like beam sabers? would the hammers be made of steel still? what if!!?? please give me info guys please!!! think of it seriously, how much would change? what all would be better and worse? THIS IS ONLY A CONCEPT HUNTERS!!! but you gotta think this would be quite a unique twist to our hunting careers. - Lycanis While it is a good idea, if you think about it if you add futurism to Monster Hunter you get the 'Metroid' series. You'd be running about trying to shoot down an insane Ridley. SethOmega 00:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) True depending on where and how far into the future we go though. See I was thinking more along the lines of something somewhat in the future were the monster have built up natural resistances to all of our "older weapons" so they had to create like a beam katana or something to help cut through the monster(s) hide and so forth. - Lycanis Who cares about the weapons,Bring on tha bombs! Gamer4845 07:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Gamer4845 15:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) if monster hunter went in the future all the monsters would be died out and anybody would try desperately to be a "hunter" again fighting against giant robots that sit in for Rathalos and Rathians and other monsters, but they will never hunt monsters again. ---- What if you worked with the above concept,but instead,monsters were'' going extinct,and so were hunters,and the hunters (us) were fighting to maintain a failing way of life? I think this would be awesome as it would allow for a more cinematic,story - centric game. I loved Tri,but I also like games where the story is more than a sad attempt at giving a game a story. 18:54, October 23, 2010 (UTC) lol, I meant it more like a joke (the guy who talked about extinct monsters and robots) Sorry for the confusion this is Monster hunter not star wars -Ryu Takashii I'm kinda surprised no one's mentioned Lost Planet.... >_> -linthuslyth 19:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Ryu Takashii, this isn't a wish, we are just wondering how mh would be if in the future (not ours, but the future of mh world) Well I don't care.......-Ryu Takashii Well it is only comncept, and actually the monsters wouldnt really be extinct. They would evolve over time. And btw Takashi you are not really commenting on this just bashing. - Lycanis 06:10, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I think that the monsters will be extinct because the hunters hunt faster than the monsters can evolve. and the monsters ARE already going to extinct (''going to): in an egg deliver-quest tells a princess that the monsters are going to extinct or something, and asks you to deliver eggs so she can breed them to put them in he wild again (I think that this quest is online, and it wasn't the spoiled princess) I know what quest you were talkin about and it was only for one of the monsters not ALL. - Lycanis 19:04, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but still, one monster will going to extinct, so the others might do later. and evolution doesn't go that fast, so they will extinct before they can become stronger long story short, a '''DECENT '''futuristic monster hunter would be impossible, as everything would switch to guns and ships and it would generally be too easy. other than that, you would have to make the monsters so big that the lao shan lung would look like a velociraptor, which, as mentioned earlier by 'linthuslyth', would be a rip off of lost planet. its called monster hunter, not monster planet or anything as such, i think it should just stick to where it excels best, which is obviously in the past. XXx ChAoS ZeRo xXx 19:32, November 1, 2010 (UTC) 19:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) no need for more elder dragons, because we have THA MONSTER ROBOTS!!! ...sorry. however, thanks to Lycanis for making this great topic. Thanks - Lycanis Wtf is this now this is becoming gundam seed destiny OMG you guys dont know what monster hunting is about NOOOBS! Yeah..I'm a noob alright even though i own all the mh games. Even the japanese ones. This was only a concept and yet people like you (ass holes, dicks, cum dumpsters.) are fighting about it. FAG. - Lycanis R u discribing your parents